Mythical? Maybe But I Don't Care
by Carlaina
Summary: Katya and her family have gene's that provide them abilities. They will soon be labeled Guardians who make sure the Mythical world stays in line. All typo's are because somehow keeps changing my words.... '
1. Chapter 1 : Moving

**Okay .First of all I would like to say the disclaimer .And that this is my first fan fic. All characters that are NOT HUMAN (werewolves or vampires) belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own characters you never read of before .Anything else like the storyline is mere coincidence .But I do want to state that the inspiration for this story is from VampWolfGirl ,xxxwillsangelxxx etc. Oh. And … I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. There .Thank You.**

**(Also note that first few chapters will be more boring because their an intro to my characters and all)**

**Now that we are done with that....TO THE STORY!**

**1. The Move  
**

* * *

"Katie!" Uh Oh. I had a feeling this in no way could be good. And what made it _worse _ was that whenever I had a feeling about something, it was usually –eerily ,happily ,or when I was younger and not used to it, surprisingly – accurate .And let's just say _usually _was _every single time._

Oh _no_ ! We're going to leave! Wait._ Leave?_ Why? To where?

_To America .Washington to be exact .Somewhere in the Olympic Peninsular._

Stupid instincts .Never let me have any hope .I'm just grateful that I can ignore it .And that I only know things when I take an interest in them .I'm ignorant to everything I never bother thinking about .Which would be like _a lot._

_"_Caitlyn! Where are you?"

I followed my mother's voice into our kitchen.

_Good bye, house! I will treasure whatever time's left for me to be with you ._That was in a dramatic voice .Goodness, the voice in my head was nearly as bad as my instincts .Ugh. I don't think I have any control over those two.

I wonder why we have to leave all of a sudden though....

"What?"It slipped through my lips without my knowing .I mean, I couldn't help it. We're leaving because of...Ugh .It made me sick just to think of it. I personally didn't think of boys as much myself, but my other fifteen-year-old friends didn't seem to think so .I'm just thankful they don't hold it against me .Not that I had many friends .There were just Kelly , Natalie and Elizabeth.

"Katie?"

I sighed softly. I had to deal with it. Might as well deal with it quickly. With great instincts, come great responsibilities. Even if you don't want to .I smiled humorlessly at my ironic quote.

"Coming!"I called out. I prefer being called Katya .All my siblings had names that started with a "K" .Except me. Mine started with a "C" .Mom said it fit the name better. _I_ say the whole _name_ didn't fit me. Katya was my middle name .But something to be happy for is that mom said I could change my name to Katya when I was old enough .Yay .Not .This wasn't the situation to be happy.

"Oh." my mom exclaimed ,startled by my sudden presence .Why did I care? I wanted to be gloomy for now.

"Caitlynda." she started, nodding.

I didn't really like my full name. Ugh. But I learned to live with it through out my short fifteen years of life.

My attention shifted back to my mom .She was in her coat ,ready to leave for work. And she looked uneasy.

"I think you already know that we're moving ,am I right?"She said this in a caring voice. She knew how I felt. And I didn't really like upsetting my mother .So I put on a "I'm Fine" look.

"You really ok?"mom asked "you sure?"

"Yeap!"I lied. And I left the kitchen.

What I really wanted to say was 'Of course not! Who would? 'And go away complaining like a teen girl would .But I promised myself I wouldn't be like that. Not if it hurt someone. But I do slip once in a while.

But who wouldn't lie at a time like that? Who would be _totally_ fine with moving when their lives were just great?

_A person that would be totally psycho, maybe? But then their lives wouldn't be great....hmm...I'm stumped._

That wasn't my instincts. But it was irritating all the same.

"Kaiden!"My twin brother bumped into me as I turned from the kitchen door."Ouch!"

Kaiden may be my favorite brother-he understood me best, after all, he was my twin brother-but at times like this, he was just totally ignorant on how to behave. I mean, I loved him and all, but really, he can be just plain _silly_ sometimes. And that's only the nice way of putting it. _Really nice. _Anyway, Kaiden can like speak into your mind. That's his_ ability_. Like how I know stuff. But Kaiden's _ability_ keeps growing .Don't ask me again. I don't want to know.

He's not the only one. My whole family has weird "powers" .It's creepy sometimes. Kelly knows. We didn't even need to tell her. She found out herself. Proof that she hangs out at my house_ way_ too much.

"So, how did it go in there?" He asked, while jerking his thumb towards the door.

"Nothing."I muttered and went into my room. He followed.

"Katya, you really should picture it nicely, you know?"

I smiled at him. I didn't want anyone to know what was _really_ going on in my mind ,but I guess this wouldn't hurt.

"K ,guess what ? I don't really mind _that_ much.I was just trying to act like other girls do in movies. Sadly, that can't happen though.I am after all,not like other girls,and this is reality,not some tv soap, right?"

He grinned too. "I thought so."

"Well, now you know so. Please excuse me while I enjoy whatever time I have left here,_ and_ spread the good news." I said the last part sarcastically.

"You're complicated .You know that? If someone has to read what's going on up there,"He said, tapping his head. "they would faint of information overload. Literally."

"Thank you, too" I replied. "Go find someone else to bug, K"

"Fine." He said, leaving. "Bossy much?" he had said the last part softly though.

"I heard that!" I called after him.

"You were supposed too."

The conversation ended with him being hit on the head with a lumpy pillow.

I stared at the ceiling. It was already after the last term, so I had nothing much to do. I decided to ask Kayla – who's bedroom was conveniently next to mine -about it even though I knew what was coming.

"Kayla? Why are we leaving because of a boy?" I asked innocently. She didn't fall for it though.

"Katya, get out." Then I knew what I was going to do for the rest of the day.

"Don't want to."

"Get .Out ._Now."_

Then, I left her room. I decided my next victim-to-bug. Kialan. That was going to be hard, since _he _ was the one that usually bugged others. But he'll do…

BAM.

I hit something .H_ard _.I rubbed my poor, sore forehead and screamed "Kialan!"

"Yea?"he asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"You're going to get it my friend .Tha_t was_ you, wasn't it?"

"Anyone else with such a great prank to pull?"

He had used his stupid "force" ability thing .His "power" was hard to explain. It was like this flexible, invisible force that he could shape to fit us and protect us from physical attacks .The Force as I liked to call it could also be divided into several groups, so it wasn't always connected .He could also control The Force to sort of bend it and use it to attack others too. It was kind of cool. Better than having to bear the knowledge of the entire …Er…_everything _on her two fragile-not-shoulders, right? That is, until he uses it against you..

"Well, just watch your back. Sometimes, your Force just won't be able to help you my dear brother." I threatened my retreating brother.

"Whatever."

"Just be…"

"Oomph."

I couldn't contain the giggles I had carefully saved for this moment .As I had known, Kialan hit himself by banging into my closed bedroom door.

"What did I say?"

"Are you just going to stand there looking at your hurt brother lying on the floor?"He grumbled. "Help me up!"

"Nuh-uh."I replied with my nose slightly tilted. "No way .I know what's in store for me, Kia." H e was plain evil for even thinking about hurting a good sister like me.

He mumbled while he got up. I just ran into my room and continued laughing. With the door locked. Just in case.

After I stopped laughing, I began feeling guilty for what I did to Kayla. I mean she _did_ just break up with her boyfriend, and Natalie – my over the top romantic-type friend - told me once that break-ups hurt. - Usually, this only applied to the girl. - Even if their relationship was horrible, or if she knew really well their relationship was doomed or plain wrong. This is also one of the reasons why I, Caitlynda Katya Brandon Young, Will_ not_ be like those girls. Only Kelly agreed with me on that though. But the thought of _ my sister_ being upset over some dork named David was just unbelievable. For me, anyways. And no matter what, the girl only knew Captain Doofus for like, three months, tops. Could it be so bad we had to move?

I sighed. We were going to live on some La Push reservation. No matter what. I might as well enjoy whatever amount of time I could here.

* * *

"Yawn." I stated. I was so bored.

We were on a plane for about 10 hours already! How much longer was it going to take for us to reach La Push? I was kind of excited because our house was _beautiful._It was near a beach –although it's usually raining there, I might add – and my room? It's going to be the best ever! But of course, I was still putting on my "drama queen girl" act, so I pretended to be really upset about it. The best part was that my parents couldn't join us for most of the time because my mother, Katherine Brandon, was still needed at the vet and my father , Christopher Young, couldn't just leave his job. Besides, they still haven't found a job at Forks or La Push yet. So, yeah.

They put Kialan in charge. I know. What a joke. If anything, they should put Kayla in charge. But nope, they thought she was still "hurting". I knew better.

Oh yeah, my parents had abilities too. My mom could like, have control over animals- so comes the job. She knows how they feel, think – in a way. And no, dogs don't just think "woof" and cats don't think "meow" .And she could like, enter into them, become them or just control them, but animal-loving her doesn't like to do that. Apparently, animals don't like the feeling of being possessed. But she could also sort of talk to them too. Most of animals like her. But there _are_ those crabby ones.

My dad has a cool power too. To heal. From mental disabilities to physical pain. And if he ever bothered to try, he could also do the opposite of heal. He could give someone a deadly disease, cause them pain, or make them have mental problems, course, my father is a good doctor and never thought of doing something as cruel as that. And there was never a need to.

But he doesn't like using his power unless extremely necessary. Have to feel respect for him, seeing the amount of people he isn't allowed to save and thus die because he can't. But he has to. That's the way of life. And he can't draw too much attention to himself. He didn't use it to "heal" Kayla's "broken heart" though-Note the sarcasm. - Because he wants her to heal naturally. Little does he know. Snort. My sister is perfectly fine now. She should be. We were leaving to the furthest place we could from our original house because of her. Well, actually it's not all her fault. My mom's mom and my dad's mom were both Quileute and my mom wanted to go there sooner or later anyway. My dad agreed with her.

I know, I know. Life's unfair huh? Not only does my family have powers, our powers are super strong too. But having a power is huge responsibility .We don't want normal humans to find out and go all awkward on us. Even worse, we could be dragged of to be used on experiments. Shudder. Besides we can hardly ever use our powers- this excludes me- , since we don't want to attract attention.

Anyway, who is left? Oh yeah, Kayla. She can morph into anything she wants to. Living or non-living. And recently, she found out she could make others morph too. And as for Kialan, well his power just doubled again. I think I can label his power under "Manipulation of Human Mind". He can now read your mind, make you do what he wants and shield it from other mental powers. Not that he is very good at those three. But so far, I don't see why he should shield us. But he does so anyway. Just in case. He can also sense our presence that way. So our whole family has shields planted on us. Yes, planted. Even on our _ very _far away parents. Distance didn't matter apparently, and he doesn't tire. Not that any of us do, and all our powers can "grow". This excludes me again. Mine is already infinity-like. And thank goodness for that. Unless I can get a different ability…hm…No! I don't want to know!

I envy my family sometimes. Their abilities were much more fun having than knowing _everything ._But as I said, life isn't made to be fair.

Back to reality, I was still bored. Still on this plane. Still falling for Kaiden's lame pranks.

"Not. Funny."I said coolly.

"_Sure_. You know I am funny." He dragged out the 'Sure'.

"The only person insane enough to agree with you would have to be Kialan."

"At least I didn't force you to, right?"

"You know you can't" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Yea well, you're no fun. I'm going to sleep."

"For the 600th time on this plane."I muttered.

Too bad he already fell asleep. _That_ could be his second ability. I snorted at the thought. But really, the guy could sleep at will without being waken up by distractions. I was sometimes impressed after failed attempts of getting him to school.

Heh. Maybe I had a second ability too. My appetite. I could eat as much as I want without getting fat, even though I didn't exercise much. But I do like sports. Just don't have time for it. Maybe now, I can. Seeing I live near a beach. Anyway, I'm a real sweet tooth too, but I don't have diabetes. So I, the supernatural, know it all freak, was free from the binds of getting, you know, diabetes and all that. Much to the envy of some. I'm just happy no one has an excuse to stop me from eating ice-cream .My ultimate no-comparison favorite dessert _ever ._Too bad they didn't have any on the plane. Oh well. It's straight to the snack bar for me after we land.

* * *

"Wake up…" I heard a soft voice .Huh?

"Dude, that's the 7th time I tried already .Use you-know-what!" another louder voice scream-whispered.

"Okay, okay…" but before I could think about anything else, I heard a loud ringing sound in my head. And boy, was it irritating. And noisy.

"Ow!" The ringing sound soon became ear-drum bursting. That is, if it weren't for the fact that the noise was only in my head. Even so, I still put my hands to my ears in a failed attempt to block out the horrible ringing.

"Em…K? I think she's awake already…." I could barely hear the voice over the ringing that was driving me insane internally.

"Agh!"I screamed. It was unbearable. "Make it _stop!_"

Finally, the ringing stopped. I was happy it stopped, don't get me wrong, but boy was I_ mad_.

"Kaiden!" I shrieked. Only then did I notice I was sitting upright in my seat with only a few more passengers left on the plane. But those left were now staring at me like I was some kind of lunatic. I don't blame them.

I quickly kept my cool again and gave my dear brother a mock smile.

_You're going to pay. _

I knew my brother was able to hear my threatening thought because his eyes just went wider by the seconds. I simply turned away from him. The horrible trip was_ finally_ over. All I wanted right now was some land air. One more hour on this birdie, and someone was going to get _really sick._

I literally hopped off the plane and embraced the land around me. Wait. Ugh. It was _raining_. Typical place. But that didn't manage to stifle my mood much. I was jumping up and down the entire way to this fast food joint -which name I didn't bother to findout – where Kialan _promised_ to pay for our food. I didn't care where we ate or whether I had to pay. All I need is some _land food_ for crying' out loud.

"Okay. Here's the game plan. I line up, you three grab seats. Now go! Go! Go!"

"He's supposed to be _in charge?_ Oh well, for Kialan .That _is_ an improvement."

I agreed with Kayla. Kaiden just laughed. I just glared at him. He just looked away uncomfortably. I just laughed evilly with victory.

For Goodness Shakespeare! For a _fast food _joint, the line sure was slow. Ugh. A turtle could have gotten its food before me.

And yes. I _do_ say Goodness Shakespeare. I think it's more…mild…that way.

When Kialan came towards us with a tray off food, I jumped up, grabbed what I could, ran to an empty table and ate by myself. That way, no one could take my food. And let's just say, I had a _lot_ of food.

Heaven! I scooped up all my ice-cream and stuffed it into my mouth before the others got a bite out of their burgers. Kayla shook her head at me. I just smiled back at them.

**

* * *

**

**A/N : Hi! How's the chapter? Boring? Meaningless? Yea.. well I'm rushing all the info into about 2 or 3 chapter's so the chapters will be boring and maybe rushed. But please review and tell me what you think! Also watch out for Chapter 2! I just want to get to the point of this story quick! Bear with me!Thanx for actually reading the whole chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcomed

**Welcome! Thanks for bothering to read! Thanks for reviewing! I want you all to know how much it means to me. Thank you! Especially big thanks to my first reviewer " brokenfromthepast".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Okay? Is that enough?**

**2. The Party

* * *

**

"Turn left here…" I told the cab driver as we passed a "Welcome To LaPush" sign.

"We're here. Thank you." I said politely to him. Then, I turned to Kialan with a not-so-polite face that meant 'You're paying'.

He grumbled but paid the guy anyway. I gave him a fake sweet smile.

"You're in charge."I said, shrugging. "Besides, you're oldest and you have the most money. For now." I added the last part after a few seconds of pretending to think.

"Whatever." he said before returning to his usual mood.

I grabbed my bags and barged into my new home. Not without enjoying it's beautiful garden and interior. Then I remembered something.

"Drats." I sighed at my twin brother.

"What?"

"I forgot to act like a total girly drama queen. So that means mission failed." I made the sound of an airplane crash landing at the end of my sentence, adding realistic hand actions too.

He just laughed at me. Unnaturally. I looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm just scared of what you can do to me. You know, after what I did to you and all... " He admitted.

I doubled over laughing, letting my bags fall to the ground. I mean, my brother, with extraordinary abilities, was afraid of me, a girl that just happens to know everything. I never thought I was so scary.

He frowned at my reaction."It's not that funny, you know. But I don't want to give you any ideas, either." He paused for a second before speaking again. "Come on."

"Ai ai, Captain."

He smiled and replied. "Sergeant Know-It-All."

Kaiden was back to his normal self. Somehow, that makes me happy.

* * *

I let out a satisfied sigh. Everything was just where I wanted them to be. I had all my stuff in place. My bedroom just _perfect._ It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't too plain either. Just the way I like it. With the right mix of girl and tomboy flavor.

I laughed at how that sound like to me. Weird. But I would prefer to call it _unique._ Anyway, I had to look at the same room for fourteen years. My old room was decorated by my mom and I never got a chance to redo it. It was okay, really. As long as I ignore every part of it that wasn't approved of or chosen by me.

I glanced over at my clock-even though I didn't need to, I prefer _not _relying on my irritating, hope-killing ability – It was only 3 hour's since we got off our plane. I decided it was time to pay our new kitchen a visit.

As I walked down the wooden stairs, I heard my siblings talking to some husky- voiced guy.

"Yeah. My folks wanted me to welcome you guys to the rez. I live just next door. My family wanted to have a welcome party in your honor tonight at seven. "

My sister seemed to be protesting or something. I continued to "eavesdrop". No. It isn't exactly in the sense of the word because it probably has something to do with me.

"It's nothing .Really. Please let them have it. We never have anything actually new around here. You guys are the only addition to our reservation since maybe...50 years ago? You'll probably get bored of this place soon. But you'll love it too..." I could somehow hear a smile in his voice.

Just as I stepped off the last step, all four of them turned around to watch my entrance.

"What?"

Katya gave me a disapproving look and shook her head. Again. I looked over at my brothers questioningly and they just shrugged. Finally I looked over at the owner of the husky voice I was listening too. He was _huge. _Well, actually he was very, _very_ tall, but relatively lean. He also had a head of glossy black hair that reached his chin. He also had russet-brown skin.

"What are you doing in our house?" I asked him, breaking the silence. What was with them?

Finally, he showed _some _kind of reaction. "I'm Embry, Embry Call, your next door neighbor."

Man, this conversation is going to be _so boring._ I looked skeptically at Kayla. She sighed.

"Embry, that's our sister. Her name is Caitlynda. But if you –since your not part of our family-say it to her face, well…you just _don't_ okay? If she catches you saying it, none of us can protect you."

I nodded at Kayla's statement. So true.

"You can call her Caitlyn- but she won't answer you –Katie, Kate or –the best- Katya. You can _not _ call her Lynn, Lynda ,or Caitlynda. You _can't_ call her K too, because all our names start with "K" but that ones reserved for Kaiden."

"Name rules?" He asked. His expression was kinda funny.

"You betcha. Got a problem ,Embry-o?"

His whole expression changed, and he didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"You shouldn't call me names … Caitlynda." He smirked. The fool. He was going to back at me,was _never_ the smartest thing to do.

" Let Kialan tell you what happened to him…Hasta La Vista, Embry…"I said walking towards the kitchen.

_K? Can you hear me? Yes. You can. I got the hang of this ,brother. Unless you want something bad happen to you…You better go up to my room after you-know-who leaves.I have a mission for you._

I didn't need to wait long for his reply.

_I knew you weren't just threatening him. The poor guy doesn't have a clue though. I'm starting to pity poor Embry._

I didn't answer him. Instead, I just went towards the fridge.

"_KAYLA!"_ I yelled upon opening the fridge door.

"What?" she asked, entering the kitchen.

" This is an _emergency. _Yeesh."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"How dare you? Our fridge is _empty. _Do you want me to _starve?"_

" Is that it?" She asked in a sarcastic voice. "Serves you right for being rude to our guest. Besides, it's just an hour or so till the party. Yes, we're going. The money dad gave us ran out. We have no food. Their going to mail it or something to us by tomorrow."

I groaned. I'm a growing kid! I need to eat!

" You don't need to be a growing kid to eat out our refrigerator, Kate." Came Kaiden's distant voice snorted.

"Pooh." There was still an hour till the party. Wait.-Drag it out please!-How on earth was Embry & Co. going to hold a party in 1 hour? They got super-speed? Or their inhuman? Or what?

OMG.

Their _what?_ Ooh! Someone's going to have fun threatening Embryo .Ooh! Relish! I am s_o_ not telling _anyone_. Woopee!

"Er..Katie?"

My attention shifted to Kayla.

"Why are you tapping your fingers against each other in an evil way while smiling evilly? What are you planning?" She asked, both hands to her hips , shifting her weight onto one foot.

Huh? Oh. Dammit.

"You don't need to know." I answered simply and turned haughtily away to my room.

* * *

" K? Oh, yeah. There is no need for you anymore. I have a better plan. You're off the hook." I fingered away my dear side-kick in crime twin that was sitting on my bed like a 5-year-old waiting to be punished. I almost laughed when he stood up to attention when I walked in. He's like a cute little brother sometimes. I have no idea why. Maybe I came out first. Somehow, the nurse or doctor –whoever-that "delivered" us - didn't notice who was born first. Smooth .Dumb nurse.

Back to reality. Again. Drats..I get caught talking to the voice in my head a lot…Er? Huh? O-kay…I just officially confused myself. Nice going Katya. Ugh. Shut up!

I quickly grabbed a T-Shirt and jeans from my new cupboard and took a bath. I now had my own bathroom. Sweet. I shampooed my dark, black hair that had brown –sometimes, if the sunlight shines on it brightly enough – tints. This comes in being 25% Asian. It happens to be enough to show. Huh.

I ended up thinking about and sorting out my family tree while I washed myself and dried my hair. Yeap. It's not really _that _confusing. My mom's mom and my dad's mom were both Quileute, my mom's dad however was an American who lived in Forks- apparently. Sadly, I had to use my ability to find out about that little piece of information. My dad's father was an Asian. Full Stop. I didn't bother finding out where he was born in. However, I do know that he traveled a _lot_ before one day, he met my grandmother and…need I say ?

When I finished finding out about my grandparents, I already had other things to think about… It was time for the party. And to me, all it means is f_ood._ And revenge. Sweet revenge...

* * *

"You didn't say we had to walk! How far is this crummy party from our place? Yeesh! I'd rather _not_ have a party. Somehow, I would like to blame Embry-o about this, but I know it's not really his fault."I complained while leading them towards a house by the beach.

Kayla looked at me questioningly with one eyebrow raised. Again.

I grumbled before answering her.

"Their having the party at someone else's house. Like , they usually hold parties and stuff there. It's nearest to the beach." I also gave her a 'Don't ask me. Please don't.' look.

" Er... Why are you complaining about walking ,Kate? You know that even if we walk to the other side of the reservation , it would barely tire us… Besides, the beach ain't that far…"

"Because I can." I said shrugged and smiled at my twin. He was the same height as me, same hair, different looks… Oh , who cares about that?

"Well, we're here!" I almost shrieked. I could even see some people from the party turning towards us. Oh great. Attention. Ew.

"What's our excuse for knowing where it is again?"asked my adorable twin. Ew. I'm acting like he's five. Hm…Come to think of it, it's not really my fault.

"You don't need one. Embry gave us an address, remember?" Katya informed my in-the-clouds headed twin.

" Oh, would you two just stop talking for now? Yea..Let me repeat.." I said in a softer voice, fake coughed and continued " We're _here._"

"This means food. And Katya's hungry. Hungry Katya? No good…" I ended while racing across the beach towards the poor old-looking house. On our way here, I realized our house was the newest. Well, duh. But I mean, newer by like, 50 years? I don't even know if I'm exaggerating.

I stopped abruptly in mid-run."Kialan, you're oldest. You go first."

"What? You _scared?"_Kialan ,I realized, spoke for the first time tonight.

"Cat got your tongue tonight?" I asked, to get him talking.

"How did you know?" Kialan asked in a mock surprised voice and wide eyes. It was so funny, I hit him. Accidentally. On purpose.

"Ouch?"

"You should be."

"Okay then." He paused. "O_uch!"_

I laughed as he went into the big crowd surrounding the poor, run-down yet sturdy....shack.

* * *

"Hi. I'm Kialan. My sisters and brother should be here around….now."He said the "now" as I stepped forward beside him. He was talking to this old man in a wheelchair. Not that old, really. He barely had a strand of white hair. Serious. Poor guy though, having to sit in a wheel chair all day…

" Hey! I'm Caitlynda! But I would _really_ prefer you calling me Katya. This is Kaiden, my twin brother!" I pulled Kaiden by the back of his T-Shirt to stand beside me. Why on earth was I so hyper? Was it just cuz' I want to get over introductions and get my_ food? _Probably.

"I'm Kayla." Kayla's voice broke my train of thought.

I had to stand there, smiling, for another 5 minutes talking to Billy Black, the old man, before I could grab my food. Billy lived here with his son, Jacob. He had a daughter, Rebecca, married off to Hawaii and another, Rachel, studying somewhere in Washington State. The girls were twins too.

I grabbed a plate off the counter and took about 8 hot dogs, a few scoops of mashed potatoes… Oh, you probably won't bother what I took. Let's just say …I took a lot. Okay? Let's settle with that. I didn't care what others thought about it. I was just hungry. My sister gave me a disapproving look though. But I _so _cared about what _she_ thought. Huh. I took a seat on a log and began feasting.

In the middle of eating my food, some La Push freak came and sat down next to me.

"Hi. I'm Seth. You're one of our guest-of-honors, right?" I looked at him over my food, while stuffing my face ,of course. He looked just like Embry, but younger. Same freakishly tall height, hair color, skin color,yadda yadda yadda. I glanced over at the food counter quickly, there wasn't any more food left, so I decided it wouldn't hurt to answer him.

"Katya."

He smiled at me , then looked at my plate. He seemed surprised. Typical human..Wait. He was one of them. He wasn't human. But I couldn't say so…Huh.

"You can finish that?"

"Can't you?"

He was about to protest but thought of a different answer. "It's different for me."

"Because? I'm a normal, human, girl?" I emphasized the "normal human" bit.

"Is there another reason?"

Before I could answer him, I saw Embry talking to Kayla in an opposite direction from where I was sitting. I handed my plate to Seth.

"Take care of it for a while…" I told him, and rushed over to Embry.

"Hello, Embry-O. I so know! Whatever I say it seems to rhyme,huh! How? I don't know!" And laughed like a lunatic. Which would actually be a good reason to my behavior.

Embry-o seemed to be calling someone over. Huh. Mean guy didn't even say 'Hi.'

Woah. The guy Embry called over was _huge. _He was a little shorter than Embry, but a lot…bigger , and his hair was almost just a buzz.

"This is the new girl that keeps making fun of my name, Quil."

"Quil?" The name was just _so_ funny. I started laughing. " Quil! Sounds like a bird's name…or maybe a quilt? Muahahaha…" I went on and on laughing. I _must_ be weird.

"I see what you mean…" muttered Quilt.

The two freaks exchanged a look and before I knew it, I was being chased around by two La Push freaks.

"Aaagh!" I screamed and dashed off. "Kialan! Kaiden!" I begged help from my brothers. Sadly, they didn't come to save me. But I'll get them. Soon. If I want to. What the? How can I think about stuff like this when I'm being chased by two 6 or 7 feet tall guys that I just met, made fun of and going to be doomed to live on the same rez. as them for maybe the rest of my life? Stupid Katya! Stupid Katya!

I was still telling myself how stupid I was when I ran by the log I was sitting on just a few minutes ago. Something I happened to catch sight of made me stop running , even though I might get caught by you-know-who.

"Seth!" I screamed."Why are you eating _my _food? Ugh! I trusted you!" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Sorry! Really! I didn't promise you did I?" he began protesting, but he took one look at me and changed his mind.. " Sorry! Sorry! I was hungry! There wasn't any food left!"

"So? Hand it over!" I snatched my plate from Seth and stomped off. "Humph."

Only now did I notice two big teenage boys rolling on the floor laughing. Seeing how harmless they were for now, I kicked Quil hard and bit into Emby's arm till it left a mark.

"Ouch.." "Hey!" they chorused.

"Aw…Are you hurt? Yeah. You were supposed to." I took a look at the very frightened Seth- which is funny seeing I am smaller than him -and went off to look for a place to eat my food in peace.

Stupid Seth ate most of it already. It took me about 5 seconds to finish off my plate. Stupid , stupid, unreliable, Seth. I'm going to bite him next. Humph.

I looked around for some hidden food lying around – wow. Does that sound as weird to you as it does to me? – to munch on. After a few minutes, I ended up with nothing but thinking to myself how stupid I was for not using my instincts earlier. So…What's up ability? Got dessert around here?

_Ice-Cream._

Sometimes, my ability _does_ do me good. But I _was_ aware that barging off to get ice-cream at a house of some stranger- kinda…- right now would be rude.

I stormed off to look for someone who owed me…

"Seth?!" Oh. I was suddenly aware how bossy I sound like.

"Yeah?" He answered, somehow standing in front of me in a split-second. He was staring at me. What? Did I have food on my face? Yeesh...

"Oh, I just want to know…" I heard a rustling behind me as I saw Seth's eyes getting bigger and bigger and before I knew it, I was being attacked.

"Gotcha!" Quil exclaimed with victory like a kid who just got candy.

I was surprised. Okay. This may sound weird, but I was surprised that I was surprised. At least that makes sense.

"Get off!" I complained.

I was being taken to a cliff now. With a cowardly Seth padding along like a puppy. I couldn't see, thanks to Embry, but my instincts were somehow working really fast and stronger, it was a weird kind of feeling. And as that feeling built until it somehow couldn't get bigger, Quil and Embry suddenly let go off me like they were being tasered . Thinking about it, it was sort of funny. Hilarious maybe. And poor ,wittle Seth was just staring. Again. You would've thought he was a baby. But he was fifteen like me. Shame on him, embarrassing all fifteen year olds of planet Earth!

Anyway, back to the scene before my brown-black with sometimes hints of green, red or chocolate-don't ask, it's hard to explain..-eyes.

"What happened to you two?" Looking at their pained expressions actually made me serious .I'm impressed with myself.

"What did you _do_?" Embry managed to spit out.

"What do you _mean_? For Goodness Shakespeare! _I _WAS THE ONE THAT ALMOST GOT THROWN OFF A CLIFF BY TWO MEAN REZ.-MATES!" I coughed.

After about 10 more seconds of protesting, swearing-I didn't! Most came from Quil…- and staring- need I say?- Embry and Quil abruptly stopped rolling on the floor and jumped up. Dear Embry was eying me warily though, I might add.

" What?" I asked him haughtily.

" Are you normal? Cuz' I know I have_ my_ suspicions."

Oh Great. Stupid, stupid day. Why did this place have to be so complicated? Even so, I had a feeling it was going to get a whole lot _more_ complicated.

* * *

**A/N : Yay! Chapter two is finally done! Three cheers for me! It was supposed to be really long. But in the end, I somehow managed to cut it. Yay! So what's supposed to happen here will happen in the next chapter! I'm dragging things out now! Thanx for Reading my story! Review ,please! **

** Watch out! Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Confusions

**Okay. By the time I finish this, I have 2 reviewers. So thank you, both of you! Thank you for dropping of meaningful( to me at least) reviews. Love you two~**

**WARNING!: There must be something wrong with me… Read the story to find out. There's an original draft me if you want to read it. It's kind of serious though…**

** Also, this chapter's called 'Confusions' because that's what the original's one doesn't have anything good. Well..Yeah...Read it first anyway cuz' that's all I can give for now...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Carla: Hey, Katie!  
Caitlynda: What is you problem?  
Carla: Don't be mean…I can banish you from my story you know…  
Caitlynda: You wouldn't.  
Carla: But I can. And I can make you grow wings too.  
Caitlynda: Why would you want me to grow wings?  
Carla: You'll see..*evil laugh*  
Caitlynda: You are seriously weird. I can't believe you made me..OMG! Why am I growing **_**wings??**_**  
Carla: *snips off wings with scissors*  
Caitlynda: *Screams in pain*  
Carla: He he. Never be rude to THE ALMIGHTY CARLA!!!  
Caitlynda: Hah! Almighty what?! You don't even own Twilight!* snicker*  
Carla: Yea… So? Stephanie Meyers does. But I own you…* goes darker*  
Caitlyda: NOo00oOoO…………………….* silence*  
Carla: Muahahaha.*Cough Cough* To the story! ( brightly)

* * *

**

"Are you _human?"_ Stupid, skeptical Embry asked.

"What do I look like? A werewolf?" Yea, I did that on purpose.

"What ..?" Hah. Embry was shocked into silence.

"What?" I shot back. I was actually enjoying myself, but to others, I was putting on a serious face.

"Er… Never mind. Come on. They're probably wondering where we went…"

Ew. Curb my happy mood much? Ugh. When I go to school – in a week – I am _so_ going to start a " Embry ain't cool " club. That is, if I _can._

"Okay, okay…Come on, Quilt." I said to Quil while tugging him along. He didn't say anything . In fact, all he did was shoot glances between me and Embry. I began singing . Just for the fun of it. The walk back was too quite.

"_Oh~ She's a jolly good fellow!_

_Oh! She's a jolly good fellow!_

_Oh she's a jolly good fe-llow~_

_That nobody can't deny!"_

And I kept singing that all the way back to the… Shack. I will decline calling it anything near to a house whenever I can. But I make no promises. I know better than to make myself bound to a small thing like that. When I make promises, I take them _very_ seriously. I don't break one easily .A promise, like, _binds_ me .If I do break one, I'd feel like I just did something _horrible._

My mind continued to wonder when I suddenly noticed _what_ I was singing…

"AAAAAAAUGH!" I didn't hold back to scream as the others – Quil and Embry- gave me weird looks… "OMG,OMG, OMG…." Why was I acting this was anyway?

"Ew! What was I singing?" I muttered on as this time, Quil dragged _me_ along toward Jacob's.

Minutes passed when suddenly, a thought struck me.

Something was wrong with this picture. Was something missing from it? … I don't think I care.

"Lalalalalala…" I drabbled on trying to forget I was singing a stupid song. I was usually fine with stupid songs, so why over react now? Sigh. I'm so complicated, I don't understand myself. Joy.

Ah well…. My mind wandered on. But it wasn't long before I got this_ great_ idea. Sigh. But it couldn't work now. And it would be awkward too. But it's such a good plan, I'm going to have to do it eventually. Ah well.

" Hi, bro!" I called out to Kialan. " When are we leaving?"

Actually, I just wanted to say something. So I said whatever was in my mind. Kialan just gave me a weird look. Oh. Yea, I guess it's rude. Beside the point that we just got here and all…

"Sorry, sorry… I muttered as I walked by, still being dragged by Quil. Hmm. Somehow, all these guys had a high temperature I was aware of it but it felt almost natural to me.

"Gonna go talk to Sam…" I heard someone-Embry I think say. "Keep..in sight…get back."

HUH? Note the appearance of the big question mark above my head. What the- ? Who's Sam again? Oh yea… He's that twenty year old. I could pry if I wanted too, but I could care less.

Now. What do I do? Well, since I got nothing to do, I might as well go look around…

_**About 5 minutes later…**_

So. Boring. Here. Ugh. There's nothing to do! And after all the food was gone, most people left already. Argh! Nobody to talk to…I feel so lonely. Where's my twin when I need him , anyway?

I was still thinking about this when I suddenly got jolted aside by someone. This someone , I noticed was Embry. I was sent into complete shock-since I was so bored, things like that frighten me terribly, and then people think I'm a scardy-cat. Complicating ~

"What – The fool ?! What's that for?"

"Follow me ,please." Embry whispered in a polite tone.

"No." I said firmly. "Why should I?"

He didn't just pull me along by force this time. Weird. That was the kind of thing you would expect from a guy like him.

"Please?" He just pleaded. Not coming an inch nearer.

"No. Just tell me why and I will." I snapped stubbornly.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Ding! "Can't you just come along? Why are you being so difficult?"

I just stared angrily at him. I hated doing things against my will. I hated being pushed around. Anyone who did, usually had to pay.

"Fine. We're just going to talk to Sam. It's nothing." He gave in.

Yea right. Nothing. _Sure…_

"Whatever." I said before following him. I mean, what could _he_ do. He'd pay if he tried. But it would be nice if he did…Then I could have a reason to hit him…

"Huh?" I exclaimed as he brought me toward a circle of guys." What?"

"Embry here said…No. He _claims_ you shocked him somehow on the cliff. Quil here says the same. What did you do to them? They said they felt nothing but immense pain just now." Sam Uley asked me.

"Uh? How am I supposed to know? Are you saying I'm actually a human formed electrifier or something?" I shot back.

_Ah. But you are…You just got a new ability, Katie. You have used enough of instincts to have it evolve and…_

NO! Why did my instincts have to kick in _now?_ What is with it and it's overload of information ways? Yeesh.

......

Wait…WHAT?! I GOT A NEW…

"Katie? Hello?" Seth asked, shaking a hand in front of my face. Oh. I must have zoned out on them. Yeah, this happens a lot. You see, my little voice, instincts and I constantly have conversations with each other. This, sadly, happens very frequently. It's like every one just disappears and I'm talking to my two best friends- which they _aren't _by the way.- Very annoying….

"Katie !"

Wah ? Huh? Oh …Right.

Then I noticed Seth's freaking arm in my face. I couldn't resist my reflexes. I grabbed his arm, pulled it to my lips, and bit _hard._

"Ow, ow,ow…." Seth said, shaking his arm. Which was now a safe distance away from me.

"Reflex." I shrugged. "Never do that again." I warned him while pointing my index finger threateningly at him.

"Duh." I heard him say softly. Ignored him and pretended I didn't hear it.

"Erm. Where were we agin?"

" You. Are. _Hopeless._" Embry sighed, flinging his arms into the air.

"_What? _Seriously! I'm just standing here, clueless, while everyone around me gets all frustrated for something I don't know a thing of! " I fumed. I began to get so angry…

"Katie…" Sam tried to calm me.

"Shut it! Why do you guys have to be so complicating? Huh? Yargh!" My temper kept rising. It was uncontrollable. Argh!

"Kate…" Sam put a hand on me.

" Don't touch me!" I screamed.

Apparently, I didn't need to. After I was calm enough, I saw a big Sam Uley lying on the ground withering in pain.

"Not again…What is with you guys? Why do you keep falling to the ground like that?" I wasn't so mad as I was curious now.

And like just now, Sam jumped up suddenly too.

"Katie…That wasn't us…It was you…" Sam said slowly after getting up.

"What?!"

"Okay. First, cool down. Second, listen to me."

"Humph." But I listened anyway.

" I think… I'm not sure…But I think….That when you get angry or surprised or something…You release a jolt from your skin."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Was it me ,or did he sound like a loony?

I wasn't the only one. The others were looking at him pretty much the same way I was.

The it hit me. Again. Why was I so stupid? Yeesh.

_That's for not paying attention to me…_

_OH, SHUT UP!_ I screamed internally at my VOICE.

"Gargh…" I stormed away from the group. In full fuming mode. I wanted to talk to Kaiden.

"Don't go after her…" I heard Sam say to someone.

'_Kaiden! Yo! Twin! Get the others. We. Are. __**Leaving.**__'_ I shouted at Kaiden through his power. Only I could grasp the trick of forcing him to hear my mental voice in his head. It was a trait I was kind of proud of.

'_Okay. Keep your head on. Yeesh. I can hear your anger all the way from here! Oh, wait. That's just your mental emotions. Yeah… Anyway, meet us at the front door' _K replied.

I reached there just in time to see Kayla apologizing to Billy Black for leaving so early. Early? Hello! It was _late_. Gotta get her head checked…

" Come on, Kate." Kialan waved me over towards the way home.

I waved at Billy before leading them home.

**********************************************************************************

"What. Was. That about?" Kayla asked me through gritted teeth.

"I have something to tell you guys. " I sighed while dropping my head to stare at the wooden floor uncomfortably.

"Well?" Kialan urged me on , placing himself onto a beanie bag. Kaiden took one too. Kayla stayed standing.

I sighed before I began. " Well, this place is…Complicating. Really…"

"Just spit it out Kate…" Kaiden rolled his eyes.

"Fine! " I shot back. Yeesh…. What is with me. I was getting so frustrated internally.

" I'm going to get a whole lot more of powers here!" I snapped my fingers in K's face.

……

After a few seconds of silence, Kialan finally spoke up to break the silence.

"Uh…Is that a good thing or not?" He asked puzzled.

"Hold it!" I told him quickly before the information was inserted into my brain against will. "I guess it depends on how you look at it." I shrugged after making sure it was okay.

"Yea. Well, let's hit the hay. Tis' late ." Kayla ended, making her way to her room- which was _still _beside mine!

"Agreed! " I yelled as I slumped away towards my room.

********************************************************************************* Before I jumped into my new , comfy, soft bed, I decided to take a shower. I was so f_rustrated._ Our secret was almost revealed! I mean, I know they won't let it out and all, but still! Argh…

I turned the heater on really hot, but as always, the heat never bothered me. My body temperature always seemed to be able to endure heat and cold…

I quickly washed my new raspberry scented shampoo out of my long dark, black hair and dried myself. I quickly blow-dried my hair and changed into a white tank top and dark blue plaid pajama pants. I surveyed my room just one more time…

I had two tables. One- the smaller one - was placed a right under a window – the window wasn't all that big…It was medium…- and my bed was pushed against my table, so I could sit on my bed as a chair and look out the window. My bed was like the upper half of a bunk bed. Kaiden got the bottom part. When we moved in, we separated the two, so mine has like, a border. But as you should know, there's a small opening where the ladder 's where my legs will be able to dangle from the bed and under the table .(**A/N : If you get confused by how her room looks like, tell me) **. To the right of my door- if you're facing the door-, was my closet, and beside that, was my dresser. My dresser was located opposite my bed. So the two were facing each other.

On the other side of my door, was my other, larger table that was to be used for things that I couldn't do on my bed – homework sometimes, painting and when there's not enough light in my corner or if I just want to. In front of that table – sighs, if your facing the table… - would be a smaller window. It was only slightly smaller than the last one, but this one was big enough. A fluorescent light was placed vertically in the corner where my table was place against. On top of the window, were several shelves stacked full of my stuff. There were sketch books, paint, stationery…you know. Stuff. To the left of that table, was a large cupboard where I put all my books and stuff that I couldn't out on the shelf. At the bottom of that cupboard was a beanie bag. My favorite chair!

When you walk into my room, the first thing you see is my window seat! There's this _big_ window across about two thirds of one wall and it has this pretty blue curtain that has another cloth in a lace pattern. White. Very pretty yet plain. Anyway, you know those windows right? There's this cushion thing that starches from one side of the wall to another. But then again, the wall isn't a perfect square or rectangle… so the chair is like a triangle without it's upper tip, stretched out. The cushion was a dark , midnight like blue combined with parts of white and light blue. And In the middle of the room, there was a dark and light blue spiral rug.

Oh. My bathroom? Yeah, I forgot about that. It's outside. The room beside mine. My room was between Kayla- who's bathroom was in her room. Unfair.- and the general bathroom upstairs. Kaiden and Kialan shared one. Their bathroom like…connected the two rooms. Too bad for them. They never use mine anyway . That's why I keep calling it mine. Because I'm the only one who uses it. Which naturally makes it mine. At least it was near my room… The last one was downstairs and another in the master room where my parents will be. I know. Now you get how big the house is.

I sat on my bed and the window beside it caught me sight. I was admiring how nice it was having a view by your bed, but eventually…. It became more and more negative after a certain thought struck me….

"Crap." I sighed under my breath. The neighbors would be able to see what I'm doing. Who lives in the room across mine anyway?

I was a little surprised at first that Wiki – I named that irritating thing that tells me everything I _don't_ want to know Wiki, after the Wikipedia. (**Obviously I don't own THAT) **since it was such a know it all. (…) Which it literally was. The other voice that just _loves_ making me embarrassed by talking to me at the most absurd and making me reply it in my head VOICE. The caps are there for a reason. Believe me. But VOICE always makes sense. Scratch that. It _usually _makes sense. Sometimes, I just don't understand what it's trying to say. But I do have good news! Just last night, I finally got the sense to ask Wikki how to turn it itself off. And now, it only comes in when I want to search for something. It won't pop up anymore. Why? It's _very_ complicated. But the point is, I have once again, mastered the art of getting things my way. Hehe. But I had to wait like… 12 hours for it to work… Which would be 5 seconds ago.

O-KAY! Back to reality! Again…

I wondered who was my neighbor. Other than Embry. But he lived across the street. Not beside us, so I had no idea who lives there. I pulled back the curtain a little and took a peek. OMG! The neighbors window was almost in my face! That is w_ay_ to close for my liking. It must have been a window of someone's room. But who?...There wasn't a need to question myself. Just then, the owner living next door pulled back his or her blinds. So I could see who it was.

When I did though, my mouth dropped open. I mean, could I get any luckier? It was _Seth _for crying out loud! This can_ not_ be fair. When he saw me, his mouth popped open too. And he was back to his staring…Yeesh. I glared at him even though he sort of waved. I faked a smile at him – it was_ obviously_ fake, but some people can be _so _oblivious. – and shut my curtains together. I did _not _like the scenery behind _that_ window. I had three windows in my room. But _that_ window was enough for me to not want to know what was behind the other two. I am probably not going to open those curtains for some time. I quickly pulled my covers till my chin and fell asleep.

Could this day get anymore worse?

**********************************************************************************

Ah! A new morning! I was really happy because it was sunny – sunny, not _warm – _today. I decided to search my e-mail. I turned to my table and turned on my laptop which was conveniently right in the middle of it.

The process didn't take long. I only had three e-mails. The first was from Kelly, three days ago.

_Hey Katie! Whazzup? Yo! Howdy!_

_Okay! Now that that's over! Let's get to the point!  
I want to apologize again that I can't go with you to the airport or anything else for that matter. Forgive me! ( Even though I know I'm already forgiven..You can't hold grudges against me, darling.)  
How is it at LA PUSH! Great ? Or drab? With you though, it's probably the worst idea your parents ever had… I'm right. No need to be amazed by my wonderfulness. =p I miss you so much! Reply me in like…Soon! ( I know you probably will when you feel the time's right You must be busy…I am such a great friend!) l_

_Love, Kelly (Cabot)_

Ah, Kelly. I always _had_ wondered how she knew me so well , even though she w=knew me since I was 5 …But still. It was so amazing. I love that girl. I missed her too! I decided to reply her even though I don't know about what.

_Dear Kelly Cabot ,_

_We are sorry to tell you that Caitlynda Katya Brandon_ _Young cannot reply your e-mail now. Please contact her through following :_

_Christopher Edison Young – Father  
Katherine Kristen Brandon – Mother  
Kialan Alexander Young – Brother  
Kayla Maeghan Young – Sister  
or  
Kaiden Timothy Young – Twin._

_She says sorry and Thank you._

……………_._

_If you fell for that, I bet you're lying. Hi sista! Yo shizzle!  
My life is so boring here! It was fine…Until…*sob*  
I met some people at a party yesterday. Most seem fine. Some seem weird. I am sure there are more to come .Complications suck .Secret almost revealed! *shocker huh? No? Hmph*. Love ya! _

_I heart ?  
Kat_

I smiled at my e-mail. She would understand my whole time here in those few words. Lovely Kelly~

My next E-mail was from Natalie and Elizabeth :

_Hi hippie! ( We don't mean it! And you know it!)_

_Natalie : We miss you, we miss you, we miss you! Already!!! RSVP! ( met any cutie's yet? Huh? Did ya? Did anyone ask you out?)_

Typical Natalie…Leave it to her to actually care about my love life. I sometimes wonder if I have one. No. I never wondered. I never cared…

_Eli : Ignore her. I know you don't care. –insert agreeing smile here! –Guess what? I'm going to have a baby sister! After 15 years though…Sigh. Chill though! I won't let it get to me! Reply us! I miss you so dearly, girl! BTW my sister's name is going to be Vicky ! Short for Victoria. Haven't decided on a middle name yet! Will tell you though ! XOXO_

_Reply us, please! People have been crying buckets here! Tell us!_

_Ur Bst Frenz._

The last line was _so_ written by Eli(zabeth). She was the text-savvy one in our group. Despite her very formal, English name. Her parents really seemed to like those old English names. Poor Eli and Vick ! I typed a quick reply for their sake :

_Hold back the tears! Don't need to cry! I miss you two/ too !_

_Dear Nat and Eli (maybe Vicky too?)_

_Hi! Life here ain't swell. Miss you lots. Thank you, Nat, for caring about a part of me I could live without. Eli, how are you little ninja-texting-thumbs doing? Texting away? C ya!_

_Kat. _

And lastly, an e-mail from my mom and dad. They only call and text me for some reason. Maybe it's because I'm the one whose phone line is always open ,remembers things, responsible and check my mail because I love my laptop so much. Since I can't drive, my baby is my laptop. _No one_ touches my baby.

_To, Caitlynda. ( It's your name honey, live with it!)_

_Hello Dear! How is it in La Push? I don't think that you remember we used to visit there a few times when you were younger. But I do. ( If you forgot , I'm not surprised.)Anyways, You don't need to reply this e-mail unless you have a need to. Unless you're unaware, the 'vehicles' will arrive around tomorrow or so. We have a surprise! Sorry, couldn't stand not telling you. You'll find out. Hang in there! I know you will. Oh, memories of the times we used to spend in La Push are coming back to me as I write this e-mail. *smile* Yes. You want to know a favourite? Do you remember the Clearwater's? My old best friend Sue married Harry Clearwater. But he's passed away now, mind you.( And your brothers!) I miss her too. Have you met them yet? Okay, reply this message now. =p_

I was actually stunned for a few seconds before continuing to read my mothers extra long e-mail. I mean…My _mom_ had inserted a smiley on her e-mail! Real shocking, actually.

_Yes. You never seemed to get along with her son, Seth, who's the same age as you…_

My eyes narrowed at that but I read on anyway.

_I think it was because on the first day he met you, he ate you ice-cream and cake by accident…_

WHAT? HE WAS EATING MY FOOD SINCE I FIRST MET HIM!! _ICE-CREAM AND CAKE?!_ My two favorite things! –At least he didn't eat my chocolate, gummy bears, lolly-pops….?

I calmed my self and read on. Eyes still narrowed, mind you.

_You never forgave him for that. And then you REALLY loathed him ever since that Halloween we spent there. I think he stole your treats and all you had left were some apples. The boy took all your chocolate, gummies, lolly-pops, sweets,toffee….._

……….

I was so fumed by reading this letter, I didn't really have anymore things to day about that boy. At least now I have a reason for hating every fiber and cell in his body ever since I met him…

I mean…NEVER cross my sweet stuff…NEVER! …Unless I hated it, then you could have it. And if it wasn't really all _that_ good and to make it worse, had raisins or any kind of nut etc. Not to mention have my _permission _first, then _maybe_ you could have some. I continued to readabout other things this Clearwater boy did to me. Sadly, it stopped there. But I was kinda happy. I mean, enough anger for one day already…

_But I wouldn't be one to say to many things he did to you…Wouldn't want you hating him before even seeing him! He's a really cute kid, that boy…_

I snorted at the last statement. The rest was, right. Yet wrong. Oh well. Too late for that, Mom!

_Oh. I can't wait till we can be with you kids! Only a few months!(That's how I comfort myself.) I miss you all dearly. Come to think of it…I should have out Kayla in charge instead…_

I'm with ya!

_I hope Kialan doesn't do something drastic or relevant. Oh well. Tell me how you're doing! Your father and I are spending most of our time in our respective work places ,as you should know,it's sad to know more animals and humans are getting hurt. Not much to say, sadly._

_Love, Your mother, Katherine_

I sighed and replied my mother.

_Dear __Kathe __Mom,_

_We're fine. We're doing great! It's only been two days so something big is probably coming up from Kialan….Kidding! Relax mom, we're fine. At least, we'll survive? Just need money though…We're running low. By the way, the house is a beauty! Everything else? Well, Get here and see for yourself?_

_Who's Sue? I'll meet her soon. Do you not realize our house is right beside theirs? Don't worry, I'll go over and meet her sooner or later. And your right. I don't remember. She sounds a good lady though . Em. Not much to say too. Love you_

_KATYA_

I decided to turn off the laptop after sending that last e-mail. When I looked up, I caught sight of a window in a corner of my room. Should I look out? Will it be more disappointment?

_Uh, NO? What more is there to disappoint you?_

GAH! I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, VOICE!

_Too bad~ Toodles!_

Grr… I hate that voice. But I think I should thank it…

_WELCOME_

Excuse me! …. … since I had nothing to be afraid of. The window in front of my larger table gad a view of the forest surrounding La Push. Wow. The perfect spot. I could paint it right at my tanle. The forest I mean. Yea, I paint stuff sometimes. I read, I write. I'm a random person. Wow. That matches my abilities.

Slowly, I turned towards the large window pulled away a small part of the curtain before tying it to both sides leaving it open. The view had three sections, you could say. To the right, was the border of the forest, the middle part, had _another_ unknown window, and the left, was the back of the Clearwater's house.

And now, it's about time to look around…

*****************************************************************************

**Okay. Yea, I cut short the ending because it was 11 pages already! And I haven't been able to update because 1 ) I am Lazy. 2 )Story s**_**till**_** doesn't come out right. 3) Lazy.  
So forgive me…Sucky chapter. Please? Enjoy it as much as you can! That's what the disclaimer's for! ( well, not until now…)**

**brokenfromthepast : Thank you so much for reading my story. And reviewing. Yea, you kept my muses up. **

**Xxxwillsangelxxx : Well, if your 'vain-ness' helps me get reviews and new readers, I'm happy your vain! ^^ thanks you!!**

**End. **


	4. Chapter 4 : In Which School Is Due

**Okay. Seriously. My story has LOADS of parts that need to be rewritten. Do you guys hate me? I hope not… Ever since I had my own story, I realized how much an author means what they say in their A/N's . Before I wrote this, I didn't really acknowledge how much every little thing she writes ( She because, face it, how many guys write twilight fan fictions?? Or even know about this website for that matter.) means to her and every little review too. She isn't totally happy with a short "UPDATE" , but it still makes her day knowing her story is good enough to be reviewed.**

**Okay, going to rewrite one day. For now, I want action so I'm kicking their butts into school as of NOW!!! Lazy Bum characters. The real problem is, I am in the process of deciding on which characters I made to murder before they even exist. I obviously can't have everything my way. Especially when I'm combining so many stories into this. But I'm going to try anyway. And Katya's ability has **_**way **_**too many flaws.**

_Yo! Kat ! K'Up!! _

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head (**standard thing to write....)**

_Ice water on three…1…2…._

I shot out from under the covers and quickly scrambled under the bed and hid under my table. (**check the er..placing of room if confused CHAPTER 3)**

" Katya…" Kaiden moaned, not bothering to use his mind-voice , as I call it , anymore.

" Fifteen minutes…" I groaned, curling into a comfortable position. " Besides, don't you have anything better to do?"  
"Nah. In case you didn't realize –which you didn't – I came in here, found you asleep, hit you with a crowbar and left about 30 minutes ago. Every one else is awake already, so you might as well get up _now." _ He said with 'authority'.

"Fine…" I mumbled, slowly crawling out of from under my bed, only to be welcomed with a piece of chocolate cake shoved into my face.

" What the …" I spat out the cake that was in my mouth.

"That was your breakfast.. But you…"

I cut him off before he wasted any more of his precious breath explain to me what happened , " Yeah, suuuuuuuure. You were _never_ a good liar ,K. Besides, I would know…" I tapped my head.

"Right…" He glowed with understanding. " Whatever Twin A, Kia is driving us over. His car arrived today. Kayla doesn't want to ruin her precious baby…" He rolled his eyes.

I agreed with him before shooing him out so I could change. Twin or not, _no one_ could make me feel comfortable changing in front of them.

* * *

" Are you seriously wearing that on your first day of school ?" My sister tutted giving my outfit a sideways glance.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked, looking down at my velvet black hoodie jacket with sleeves that ended mid arm and folded back on itself.

The hoodie was left unzipped over my frilly shirt. It had a white eyelet collar, and a pretty pink bow hung in the middle of the collars. My shirt was pink and thinly striped a darker pink. (**I don't know what will end up in your head, but I hope the outfit ends up looking the way I intended it to look . probably no thpugh. But this isn't important now, is it?)**

**^^ Onviously, the above wasn't completed. But I think you guys deserve this really sad, short, clip.**

**Thank you's to xxxwillsangelxxx who doesn't seem to be posting her story anymore, and brokenfromthepast. ^^**

**Now, READ: This story is still on break. Yea.. Sorry. I admit: I haven't thought of a plot good enough yet.......yeap.**

**But i got hooked up on Percy Jackson. Sorry, Twilight. PJO didn't do you good....**

**Love,**

**Carliana Von Khilsen  
(aka Carlaina ... Cuz' I enjoy making uo weird names...)**


End file.
